


Starting Over (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: fan_flashworks, Episode Related, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton gives Peter a reality check.</p>
<p>Episode tag for 5.04. SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starting Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043953) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



Download at https://app.box.com/s/xbwnbhe74py63nyhu3o5


End file.
